


What Happens In The Lab (Stays In The Lab)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't understand how two men, two smart men in adult relationships, could ever find this amusing. There are only so many times you should be able to laugh at sharing high-fives and exclaiming, "For science!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Lab (Stays In The Lab)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by pretty-in-peach on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> _Tony/Bruce with Peter thrown in. Sexual or non-sexual. Requirement = Bruce and Tony high fiving while yelling "For Science!"_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus if they're double high fiving (both hands)._  
> 

It was safe to say that living with the Avengers was…strange. Obviously, it would be different – Peter had expected as such, and he was slowly getting used to waking up to the polite English AI, JARVIS that was installed in every aspect of the Avenger’s Mansion. He was used to Thor’s bellowing voice echoing through the large house when he felt especially passionate about some new Earth customs he had been introduced to by Jane. He even enjoyed the Clint’s company in the rafters of the building, and when Natasha tried to help him in his stealth training, and Peter found the loud and mostly chaotic team bonding sessions that Steve encouraged them to all participate in, some of the funniest things he had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Still, the strangest thing would have to be what happened when he was given permission to join the resident genius’ of the Tower in the labs below.

It was common knowledge that Bruce and Tony were in a relationship, and there was no other time that their closeness was obvious was when they were in the security of the lab. They worked fluently around each other, never getting in the others way, and there were a few times when Peter was sure that the men were mind readers because it couldn’t have been possible that they would know what the other meant in any other way. They were a mix-matched relationship, especially personality wise, but they perfectly balanced each other out, anyone could see that.

However, he couldn’t understand how two men, two smart men in adult relationships, could ever find this amusing. He was sure it was Tony’s idea (to be honest, it was always Tony’s idea) and it just showed how much Bruce cared for the engineering expert if he was so willing to humour the other man.

Really though, there are only so many times you should be able to laugh at sharing high-fives and exclaiming, “For science!”

After hearing the same thing for the sixth time in an hour, he wasn’t sure he could handle it anymore. Peter sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, his glasses rising onto his forehead. He peered over the hologram of his web canisters, and narrowed his eyes at the two adults giggling like teenagers.

“Seriously guys, do you have to always do that?” he questioned exasperated.

Tony pouted, looking all like a kicked puppy. “What? Don’t you like it?”

“Well, I have to admit it loses it value over time,” Peter stated with a roll of his eyes.

“But we’re science bros…” Tony stated slowly. Automatically, he turned to Bruce and held his palms out in front of him. Bruce eyed them, smiled with knowing fondness, before raising his hands to move into a double high-five.

“For science!” they announced, Tony’s suitably louder with more glee than Bruce’s.

Peter groaned in annoyance and looked at them pleadingly. “Really guys, please. Can’t you, I don’t know, just kiss when you’ve done something good, like every other normal couple in the world?”

Bruce grinned with uncharacteristic wickedness. “Now that idea, I like…” he reached out and pulled a clearly sulking Tony into his arms. He leant forward to nudge his nose encouragingly.

Although, Peter had to think as he turned away from the embracing couple, the sound of smacking lips and whimpered moans echoing much louder in the silent room, maybe there was nothing wrong with doing something different.


End file.
